This invention relates to a connector which comprises a contact having a silver-plated layer.
For example, JP-A 2014-095139 (Patent Document 1) discloses a layered product which is applicable to a contact of a connector, the content of Patent Document 1 is incorporated herein by reference.
As shown in FIG. 12, the layered product of Patent Document 1 comprises a first silver-plated layer as its outermost layer thereof, a second silver-plated layer located under the first silver-plated layer and a base metal located under the second silver-plated layer. The second silver-plated layer is formed on a surface of the base metal, and the first silver-plated layer is formed on a surface of the second silver-plated layer. The second silver-plated layer has Vickers hardness lower than that of the first silver-plated layer by 30 HV or more. This layered product is superior in abrasion resistance because the first silver-plated layer has high Vickers hardness. Moreover, this layered product is superior in formability because this layered product includes the second silver-plated layer which is located under the first silver-plated layer, softer than the first silver-plated layer and therefore absorbs stress under bending.
However, a contact of a connector is required to also have reduced contact resistance.